Elmira Clamp (MySims)
Elmira Clamp is a fussy librarian that travels to your town hoping to have her own library. Elmira thinks that schools and libraries are good things, and loud music and parties are bad things. She is good friends with Rosalyn P. Marshall and several other Studious folks. Profile Elmira Clamp grew up between an airport and a construction site in a tiny house with thin walls. Her father was the lead drummer in the experimental rock band, Nothin’ But Drums, and her mother raised howler monkeys. Elmira hates noise, and she hates Sims who make noise. Like her Auntie Crumplebottom taught her: the best mouth is a shut mouth! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: '''Hmph. Call this a library? Where are all the books!? '''Requirements: Bookshelf with 12 Dark Wood Reward: None Hint: Did you notice? Some trees give you light wood while some give you dark wood. Dark wood's classier. Thanking Dialogue: Now that's better. Task 2 Description: What am I supposed to do? Stamp my books on the floor?! I need a desk! Requirements: Desk with 4 Terra Cotta and 4 Dark Wood, Chair with 9 Dark Wood Reward: Bookshelf - Notched blueprint Hint: According to a book I read, terracotta pottery was buried by an ancient, forest-dwelling civilization. Thanking Dialogue: That's a good, sturdy desk. My stamping arm is quite strong, you know. Not bad, name, not bad. Task 3 Description: They're noisy and they rot your brain, but can I get a television? I can't miss my soaps. Requirements: Small Television with 5 Dark Wood, Couch with 16 Dark Wood Reward: Table - Bamboo blueprint Hint: Dark Wood was also used by ancient forest civilizations. Don't you read anything? Thanking Dialogue: That's a relief. Now I can find out if Brandon marries Maxine even though Margo is Cory's sister. Task 4 Description: Now, does this space really say "quiet place to study" to you? Let's remodel...with books! Requirements: Bookshelf with 20 Scary, Bookshelf with 20 Happy, Bookshelf with 20 Rose Reward: Book Pile Decorative Hint: Ah, the library. The world's most convenient source of information. Thanking Dialogue: Now THAT'S a library full of books! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hmph. I'm Elmira. What are you thinking, building a town with no library? I'm here to spread the joy of reading. Accept move-in *Smart choice. I'll wait here while you build a library. After you build house *Well, look who it is. The Sim who built me an empty library. Request for more stuff *Hmm, I don't know… Does this space really say "quiet place to Study" to you? Star Level 2 *Hmph. I don't see a lot of studying going on. *I see a lot of Sims throwing confetti and telling jokes. I don't care for it. *Is it just me, or is the grass exceptionally LOUD in this town? Star Level 3 *I've done a lot of reading, but the sweetest word in the world is still "Shhh…" *Pssh. Who wants to go tromping around a desert when you can just read about one? *What's our town motto? "Home of the world's squawkiest birds"?! Star Level 4 *name is getting bigger every day. Might be time to talk to the Mayor about noise pollution. *At least the Sims here are well behaved. I think my Auntie Crumplebottom would like it here. *You've done some good work here, name. Now go read a book! Star Level 5 *Don't go around screaming it, but I'm really glad I live in name. *Wow. You must have studied hard to become such a great builder! Good work, name. *You've started a whole new chapter in name's story. Best friend *name, I admit it: you've created the perfect studying atmosphere. I'm extremely grateful. Best friend reward *Elmira's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Studious